


sometimes all I think about is you

by lessthandivine (lovinglydarling)



Series: promise that I'll meet you halfway | lm x r [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, unless you count the romantic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglydarling/pseuds/lessthandivine
Summary: established relationship,promise that I’ll meet you halfwayverse. can be read as standalone, makes more sense with the backstoryyou and lou hadn’t had any real time to yourselves for a little while now. you weren’t aware of just how much you missed her until she showed you.
Relationships: Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader
Series: promise that I'll meet you halfway | lm x r [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038430
Kudos: 49





	sometimes all I think about is you

You walked out of the shower, singing a song that had been stuck in your head for the past week and toweling your hair dry. Yawning, you looked up from your phone and nearly dropped it.

“Jesus, Lou,” you laughed. The woman herself was lying on your bed, languidly outstretched, and she’d rolled onto her stomach to watch you. She looked adorable, in your sweatpants and sleep shirt, blinking sleepily, a lazy grin on her face.

“Hi, darling.” Her voice was raspy, low, and it sent shivers down your spine. “Missed you.”

You smiled fondly, sitting on the bed beside her. For the past week, you’d both been busy, with her and Debbie away tying up loose ends from the last heist, and you, away scouting parks, or gathering intel, often from dawn to dusk. The two of you saw each other every day, but there was never much time before someone had to go again. It drove you wild, but she was here now.

Lou gestured to the tray on the side table—on it were two glasses, and a bottle of your favorite.

“Wow, guess you really did.” You grinned, reaching out to card your hand through her hair. She leaned into it, nuzzling your hand. “Shall I?”

Lou nodded contentedly, sitting up. You poured a measure out for you both, handing one to her and tapping your glass against hers.

“Cheers?” Lou teased, reaching out to rub your back, running her hand along your boxers, down to where your joggers were slung low on your hips.

“To time spent together,” you said pompously, feigning poshness. “And to you.” you took a sip, barely waiting for her to mirror you before leaning forward to capture her lips. 

“To me, huh?” Lou smirked, pressing her forehead to yours.

“Well, yeah,” you huffed a laugh. “You’re the best.” She hummed, setting her glass down on the bedside table and doing the same to yours. Pulling you into her arms, she laid the two of you down, and you tucked your face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply.

“You smell good,” you smiled absently, running your hand up and down her ribs. “Wait. Is that my cologne?”

“No, it must be from your clothes,” Lou said, a sheepish edge creeping into her voice.

“But it’s right here.” You nipped at her pulse point, drawing a pleased groan from your lover.

Huffing, she smacked your shoulder gently. “Fine. Yes. It is. But just so you know, I saw you taking one of my jackets from my room, the one you like, with the embroidery on the back.”

“I did do that,” you said shamelessly, kissing the underside of her jaw. You laid your head back down onto her shoulder, enjoying the brush of her fingers trailing up and down your arm. The two of you stayed there, ensconced in each other, drifting aimlessly between sleep and consciousness.

“Did you want to go anywhere?” You asked drowsily, after a bit, knowing that Lou sometimes liked to go out and ride her bike at night.

“No,” she mumbled into your hair, playing with your fingers. “I’d rather stay here with you.” You smiled, biting your lip as her touch skimmed up your arms and down your chest. The way the palm of her hand caught on your clothed nipple at the same time she pressed her hips into yours was definitely not an accident, and you were wide awake. A pleased sigh escaped your lips as she bent her head to suck at your neck.

“Good?” Her breath fanned over the shell of your ear, sending a shiver down your back.

“Yes.”

Her fingers pushed the hem of your shirt up, skimming across the soft skin of your stomach, and you felt a warm pressure, light but dizzying, at the base of your neck. “I _missed you,_ so much, sweetheart,” Lou purred. You groaned, somewhat involuntarily, back arching on top of her as her teeth grazed your clothed shoulder.

You started to turn but she stopped you, strong hands suddenly at your hips. “No. I want you like this.”

Lou pressed the two of you together again, your back to her chest, and you swore under your breath, feeling every line of her body as she tugged the waistband of your sweatpants down. Kicking them off the rest of the way, you closed your eyes, jaw dropping open as her fingers raised goosebumps on your bare thighs.

“Fuck,” you whispered, hands fisting in the sheets as Lou traced you through your underwear, smirking against your skin. You inhaled sharply through your nose, cutting yourself off with a whine as she ghosted over your clit.

“You’re so sensitive,” Lou teased. “So wet too, already, is this all for me?” Her fingers circled your heat through the soaked fabric, endlessly, and you could hardly think through the pulsating haze in your head.

“Yeah,” you gasped, replying mindlessly. “Th—thought about you all week, Lou, it drove me,” you whimpered as she repeated her motions, molten desire pooling in your lower belly. “It drove me crazy.” 

“And you didn’t do anything about it?”

“I didn’t ask,” you answered, without thinking, and you held your breath as you realized what you’d said. Her hands stilled, but after a moment her grip on you tightened, and she slipped a hand into your underwear.

As the pads of Lou’s fingers traced along your folds, you forced yourself to go on, knowing she liked to hear you. “Nothing makes me feel like you.” Your breath caught as she rested a finger on your clit, pressure deafening but not enough. “Please.” It came out as a whisper. You weren’t sure if you were allowed to beg.

Feeling Lou’s shaky exhale under you, you found yourself smiling, reaching up to hook a hand around the back of her neck. “Please,” you said again, tangling your fingers in her hair. She hummed, seeming to pay no mind to your cries. Her touch left hot trails, as if you’d burned yourself, and you could feel yourself throbbing with the heartbeats rushing in your ears. With each passing second that she skirted around where you needed her the most, you could feel your breathing quicken uncontrollably, groans and pleads slipping from your lips.

“Lou, I—oh, _god_.” you broke off as she pushed a hand under your shirt, rolling a nipple roughly between her fingers. The sudden sensation made you gasp, hips bucking into Lou’s hand. “Touch me, please, don’t you wanna know how much I missed you? Every—” she bit down on the shell of your ear. “ _Fuck,_ every night, I just thought of you and there wasn’t anything I could do, I’d just see you and think of you, your fingers, your mouth, your—” you were babbling now, the fog in your mind driving you in circles as Lou listened to her girl, her _good, good, girl_. She knew you’d give her what she wanted in time, and you were doing so well, your fingers tightening lovingly in her tresses.

Lou made a noise low in her throat, intoxicated on your compliance and the way you’d given into her, trusted her, so easily. She loved how you could do so well like this, but also have your way with her, wrapping her around your finger as casually as breathing. Maybe you had some sort of god given talent for her, a charisma that made her want nothing else but you, and she loved it.

“Is that so, babygirl?”

Her hand closed like a vice around your neck at the same time that she pushed two fingers inside, a strangled whimper falling from your lips as your eyes fluttered shut. You’d no idea you were so sensitive, or was it just Lou that drove you crazy? You decided it was the latter, her name coming out in whispers like a sacrament. Gasping as her fingers curled inside of you, you couldn’t focus on anything else. The hand around your throat, pressing gently but firmly into your windpipe was the only thing keeping you from falling apart, grounding you and making you feel so safe. Absently, you registered that Lou was crooning praise into your ear, at how well you were taking her and how good you were being, and you felt yourself become impossibly wetter, another one of her deft fingers slipping inside with ease.

You reached up to grip her wrist tightly, holding onto her as much as you were holding her there. The risk that you might leave bruises didn’t even occur to your arousal-drunk mind as Lou’s thumb found your swollen clit, making you gasp. In your mind’s eye, you could see yourself, flushed, panting, and debauched, loose shirt pushed halfway up your heaving chest, neck rubbed red, completely undone under Lou’s hands.

Unknowingly drawing a parallel to your thoughts, Lou chuckled darkly and murmured in your ear. “God, darling, if only you could see yourself right now, you’re so beautiful, you wanna be mine?” You nodded furiously, as much as you could with that brilliant pressure around your neck. Pushing your hips up into Lou’s hand, you moaned, past the point of caring.

“You’re close, aren’t you, love?” You whined helplessly at her question, hot coils tightening in your stomach. She didn’t need an answer to know. “You’ve been good tonight,” she decided, “ _my_ pretty girl,” your head swam with heady steam, “wanna cum for me?”

“Y—yeah,” you breathed, the edges of your voice raspy. “Please, Lou…” at your mumbling, Lou bit her lip, the high of satisfaction and pride for you tiding her over.

“Then _cum_.”

And you did, as soon as she let you, swelling and crashing over the edge, tightening around Lou’s fingers as her thumb rolled circles on your clit, crying out her name. You turned your head to press your face into Lou’s neck as wave after wave of pounding euphoria made your jaw drop open in a silent cry. Your grip on her wrist slackened and she stroked a hand up and down your chest, helping you come down. She couldn’t help but admire you again, as she took in your pink tinged cheeks, and the satisfied grin slowly spreading on your face.

Giggling, you finally turned around, caging Lou’s head in with your arms as you straddled her hips. Quirking an eyebrow at her blown, dazed pupils as your eyes met her, you ground your hips into hers, cheekily. You watched her bring her wet hand up to her mouth, never breaking eye contact as she sucked her fingers clean, the ghost of a smirk flitting on her face. Reaching over to the bedside table, you took a sip of your nearly forgotten drink, noting how her gaze tracked your flushed neck as you swallowed. Leaning in, you pressed a kiss to her bitten-red lips, sighing as you tasted yourself, and you knew that she could taste the drink on you by the way she shivered. Leaning back, you caught your tongue between your teeth, cupping her cheek with a hand.

“Your turn, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, concrit welcome :)
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://lessthandivine.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> please do not repost, reproduce, copy, or take from my work in any way without express permission. thank you!


End file.
